Young Justice: Papa Black and Baby Blue
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: The Blue Beetle and Black Beetle wake up with no memories, they become allies as they search for who they are.
1. Awakening

Prologue-

 **{Warning: Memory Files Corrupted}**

A soft groan came from under rubble of an exploded building. Some of the rubble got lifted and moved when a figure wearing blue and black armour sat up. He blinked open his eyes and looked around the unknown surroundings.

"Where am I?" the boy asked.

 **{Unknown}**

His head snapped to the sound of something moving and saw a bulky black and grey creature sitting up.

"What's going on?" the huge creature muttered, his voice was soft with a hint of growl.

The creature turned and narrowed his red eyes at the blue and black lithe creature who stared back in fear.

"Who are you?" the bulky creature demanded, standing up and pointing a large thing, that used to be his arm, at the boy's face.

 **{Attempt 13 fail. Initiating Attempt 14}**

"I-I don't" the boy gulped when a whirring sound filled the air and the thing began to glow.

"Who. Are. You" the giant creature snarled, his eyes narrowing even more.

"I Don't Know!" the boy cowered and closed his eyes, bracing for the thing to do its damage.

When nothing happened the boy slowly opened his eyes and blinked when he saw the mostly black creature staring at him with wide eyes.

"What did you say?" the creature asked.

"I-I don't know my name... I just awoke here with a voice saying something about 'corrupt memory files'"

The thing was lowered and it turned back into an arm.

The boy stared at the creature in confusion.

"Who are you?" the boy in blue asked.

"I do not know" the creature replied.

 **{Suggestion: Become Allies with the Other Scarab-Wielder and Help Each Other Gain Memories}**

"Um" the blue armoured boy began.

"We are teaming up" the black armoured creature claimed, "just until we find our memories"

The boy nodded.


	2. Strangers Attack

Chapter One-

"Keep up Baby Blue!" the black male called, slight humor in his tone.

The younger quickly jogged and passed the older before daring to speak.

"So, if I'm Baby Blue, that makes you Papa Black" he joked, the older stopped and gave him an unamused look.

The younger, Baby Blue, laughed and let out a light yelp before taking off when the older, Papa Black, ran towards him. Papa Black chased Baby Blue until they entered a sandy biome with cacti and rocks.

Baby Blue yelped when his foot got caught on an uprooted root and he fell, Papa Black jumped on top of the boy and began tickling his sides. Blue screeched in laughter, trying to twist away from the assault. When Black deemed his punishment finished, he stood up and watched as Blue panted.

"Don't do that again" Blue panted, sitting up and rubbing his aching sides.

"Then do not call me 'Papa Black'"

Baby Blue snorted in amusement, "Papa Black sheep"

Black glared at him once more and took a step forward, only for a gold rope to wrap around his stomach and pull him back.

"Black!" Baby Blue shouted as he stood up.

"Blue stay back" a young boy in a cape ordered, standing in front of the small bug.

Blue stiffened and backed away into a green bear. He jumped and quickly moved away.

Black grabbed the rope and pulled it towards him with a strong yank. The blonde holding it let out a yelp as her face slammed into Black's palm. Black threw her away when he was attacked from behind.

"Stop!" Blue was ignored as the strangers continued to attack his friend.

Blue looked for a way to help until he remembered the arm changing thing, it looked helpful.

"I wonder if I can-" his right arm turned into the same weapon as Black used earlier.

 **{Plasma Cannon created}**

'So that's what it's called'

The boy aimed it in between the attackers and his ally, once Black got them away from him Blue fired. The attackers stopped and turned to Blue with strange looks in their eyes.

"GO!" Blue shouted at Black when the older froze.

Black ran the opposite direction as Blue got between where he ran and the attackers, plasma cannon aimed at them.

"Blue, what are you doing?" the once-bear asked.

The young boy growled, refusing to answer, refusing them the satisfaction.

"Beetle" the one with an 'R' on his chest took a step forward, "what happened to you?"

Baby Blue took a step back, the weapon powering up; this time 'R' guy froze.

 **{The Papa Black is far enough away}**

Blue fired at the people, as they leapt out of the way the boy turned and ran, heading toward where his inner-voice told him Black was.

After what felt like forever, the small bug found his friend near a cherry colored house, in a forest.

"Papa Black!"

The dark creature turned and smiled in relief, shoulders slumping.

"You're alright"

"Of course," Baby Blue smiled teasingly as he leaned closer, "were you worried?"

Black looked away, "no, of course not. I just didn't want to be stuck with no memories, all alone"

Blue slumped, a frown grew on his face before he pushed it back into a smile; but he couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment.

"Come on, let's find someplace to rest" Blue whispered, blinking away wetness.


End file.
